Lo que me gusta de ti
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: 10 Drabbles - 10 Momentos - 100 Palabras. Porque no era necesario escribir un testamento para decir lo que le gustaba de él. ToyaxYukito - Yaoi.
1. Sólo para él

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_-Sakura está muy guapa-frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario. _

_-Ni la mires-le advirtió cegado por los celos de hermano mayor. Yukito sonrió de forma pacifica. _

_-Vamos Toya-le abrazó por detrás de la espalda de forma tranquila. El castaño pegó un respingo al sentir el frágil cuerpo de Yukito contra el suyo.-Para mí, solo existes tú-susurró bajo, pero sabiendo que el joven le había escuchado. _

_Toya se giró y abrazó a Yukito por la cintura. Respiró ese dulce aroma que el joven desprendía; le besó la frente. _

_Le encanta que solo tuviera ojos para él. _


	2. Celos

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_-¿Qué es lo qué te pasa Yuki?-el joven de lentes miró hacia otra parte con los labios fruncidos. _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?-Toya rodó los ojos. _

_- Mira, no sé que es lo que ocurre…-_

_-¿Qué no sabes qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Akizuki siempre anda colgada de ti y repartiéndote besos! ¿Cómo qué no sabes qué…-El castaño abrazó a Yukito, quién estaba sumamente enojado y trató de zafarse. _

_-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-le besó la frente. Yukito le correspondió el abrazo. _

_Y sonrió _

_¡Amaba que fuera tan celoso!_


	3. Suyo

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Soltó un suspiro y abrazó fuertemente la almohada. Se removió un poco y dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño le acarició levemente el cabello, mientras observaba al joven dormido en su cama después del exhausto entrenamiento de fútbol._

_Dejó ver una sonrisa ladeada, gestos que solo él provocaba en su persona._

_-T..Toya…-murmuró el joven de cabellos claros entre sueños. El castaño se sorprendió por un segundo, y dejó salir una gran sonrisa. _

_De algo estaba seguro, el joven era único y se aseguraría de que fuera suyo. _

_Y de nadie más. _


	4. El mejor cumpleaños

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Era pequeño, de color chocolate, con un hermoso listón rojo rodeando su cuello, en una hermosa cinta. Lo apretó levemente y lo sintió suave. Levantó su mirada y vio al platino que le sonreía._

_-¿Te gusta?-preguntó suavemente-Lo hice con mucho esmero-sonrió. El castaño observó al oso de felpa que había sido confeccionado por el joven de lentes. Se sobresaltó al sentir como el joven le abrazaba delicadamente.-Feliz Cumpleaños Toya-susurró._

_El castaño le dio un beso en la frente que sacó un sonrojo del chico. _

_Ese sin duda, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida._


	5. Fingir

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Sintió las manos delicadas que le acariciaban lentamente el cabello, y como a veces éstas le hacían cariño en las mejillas. Sus manos eran suaves, le gustaba el tacto de estas, tanto que llegaba a hacerse el dormido en las piernas de Yukito. Para recibir, sin avergonzarse, sus caricias. Sintió al joven que acercaba su rostro hacia su cabello y como él aspiraba su fragancia. _

_-Me encanta que huelas a chocolate…-escuchó la voz baja del joven-Me dan ganas de comerte-soltó una risita y le besó la frente._

_¡Ah! Podría fingir dormir toda su vida. _


	6. Presencia

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Escuchaba los llamados de Nakuru desde la azotea, aquella chica no le dejaba en paz. Se puso una mano en la cara para tapar al sol, ya que estando acostado, este le atacaba directamente al rostro, resultando molesto. _

_Bufó exasperado, el silencio que reinaba en la azotea era simplemente desgarrador. _

_-No puedo creer que esté en estas circunstancias-susurró. Se sentía solo, necesitaba su presencia, su aroma, su leve risa, sus abrazos, o sus continuas escenas de celos con respecto a Nakuru. _

_Echaba tanto de menos su presencia, solo a Yukito se le ocurría enfermarse. _


	7. Manzanas

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Acarició levemente sus cabellos plateados. El pecho del joven subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Besó su frente de forma suave y lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Yukito soltó algún gemido de satisfacción al estar durmiendo, lo que le sacó una sonrisa. Aprovechó el momento en que estaba dormido y escondió su rostro en su cuello. _

_Inhaló el aroma a manzanas que desprendía el joven y sonrió. _

_Pagaría lo que fuera por detener el tiempo, tener a Yukito siempre en sus brazos y vivir embriagándose con su aroma a manzanas. _


	8. Hermosa Navidad

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_-¡Feliz navidad, Toya!-dijo apenas el castaño abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarle, gesto que fue correspondido de inmediato. _

_-¿No se supone que estarías de vacaciones?-cuestionó el castaño dándole un beso en la frente. _

_-Apenas me dijiste que pasarías solo Navidad, no pude permitir irme…-explicó sonriéndole. El castaño dejó que entrara a la casa y cerró la puerta. _

_-No hice cena de Navidad… Solo hay unas galletas…-Yukito se giró sonriéndole. _

_-¿No te parece genial? Tú, yo, Navidad y galletas-Toya sonrió. _

_Sería la navidad más sencilla de todas, pero la más hermosa. _


	9. Sin Vergüenza

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_-¿Te da vergüenza?-el castaño miró al joven de cabello plateados que miraba al suelo de forma triste._

_-¿Qué debería darme vergüenza?-cuestionó el castaño._

_-El no poder caminar de la mano conmigo en la calle…-Toya suspiró. Ese día habían salido al centro y estaban en medio de la cita, es cierto que él nunca le tomaba la mano, pero no era por vergüenza era para no incomodarlo._

_Siguieron caminando en silencio, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, Toya rodó los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yukito. _

_Yukito sonrió de forma estúpidamente feliz. _


	10. Lo que me gusta de ti

"_Lo que me gusta de ti"_

_-¿Quién es?-el rodó los ojos-Merezco saber por quién me rechazas. _

_-Ya lo sabes, Nakuru-ella sabía que era por Yukito._

_-¿Acaso te avergüenza?-vio de reojo a sus compañeros que escuchaban interesados. Justamente Yukito entró a la sala de clases. El castaño fue hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. _

_Abandonó el salón llevándose a Yukito._

_-¿Estás seguro? Nakuru es una buena chica. _

_-Lo sé, pero tú eres mejor. Podría pasarme toda la vida diciendo que es lo que me gusta de ti y nunca terminaría. _

_Yukito sonrió, tenía a la persona perfecta._


End file.
